Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to combination chemotherapeutics for treatment of humans, and especially for the treatment of human cancers, and corresponding methods for the treatment of humans suffering from cancers or other maladies. The invention further provides dosage forms and regimens for administration to human patients, and methods of formulating and administering such dosage forms to yield improvements in treatment outcomes. More particularly, the invention is concerned with the administration of specific chemotherapeutic dosage forms (e.g., liquid mixtures, capsules, pills, or tablets) containing one or more curcumin component(s), harmine component(s), and isovanillin component(s), and sub-combinations thereof.
Description of Related Art
Cancer is a generic term for a large group of diseases that can affect any part of the body. Other terms used are malignant tumors and neoplasms. One defining feature of cancer is the rapid creation of abnormal cells that grow beyond their usual boundaries, and which can then invade adjoining parts of the body and spread to other organs. This process is referred to as metastasis. Metastases are the major cause of death from cancer.
The transformation from a normal cell into a tumor cell is a multistage process, typically a progression from a pre-cancerous lesion to malignant tumors. These changes are the result of the interaction between a person's genetic factors and three categories of external agents, including:                physical carcinogens, such as ultraviolet and ionizing radiation        chemical carcinogens, such as asbestos, components of tobacco smoke, aflatoxin (a food contaminant) and arsenic (a drinking water contaminant)        biological carcinogens, such as infections from certain viruses, bacteria or parasites.        
Some examples of infections associated with certain cancers:                Viruses: hepatitis B and liver cancer, Human Papilloma Virus (HPV) and cervical cancer, and human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) and Kaposi sarcoma.        Bacteria: Helicobacter pylori and stomach cancer.        Parasites: schistosomiasis and bladder cancer.        
Aging is another fundamental factor for the development of cancer. The incidence of cancer rises dramatically with age, most likely due to a buildup of risks for specific cancers that increase with age. The overall risk accumulation is combined with the tendency for cellular repair mechanisms to be less effective as a person grows older.
Tobacco use, alcohol use, low fruit and vegetable intake, and chronic infections from hepatitis B (HBV), hepatitis C virus (HCV) and some types of Human Papilloma Virus (HPV) are leading risk factors for cancer in low- and middle-income countries. Cervical cancer, which is caused by HPV, is a leading cause of cancer death among women in low-income countries. In high-income countries, tobacco use, alcohol use, and being overweight or obese are major risk factors for cancer.
The most common cancer treatment modalities are surgery, chemotherapy, and radiation treatments. All of these techniques have significant drawbacks in terms of side effects and patient discomfort. For example, chemotherapy may result in significant decreases in white blood cell count (neutropenia), red blood cell count (anemia), and platelet count (thrombocytopenia). This can result in pain, diarrhea, constipation, mouth sores, hair loss, nausea, and vomiting.
Biological therapy (sometimes called immunotherapy, biotherapy, or biological response modifier therapy) is a relatively new addition to the family of cancer treatments. Biological therapies use the body's immune system, either directly or indirectly, to fight cancer or to lessen the side effects that may be caused by some cancer treatments.
During chemotherapies involving multiple-drug treatments, adverse drug events are common, and indeed toxicities related to drug-drug interactions are one of the leading causes of hospitalizations in the US. Obach, R. S. “Drug-Drug Interactions: An Important Negative Attribute in Drugs.” Drugs Today 39.5 (2003): 308-338. In fact, in any single-month period, one-fifth of all surveyed adults in the USA reported an adverse drug response. Hakkarainen, K. M. et al. “Prevalence and Perceived Preventability of Self-Reported Adverse Drug Events—A Population-Based Survey of 7,099 Adults.” PLoS One 8.9 (2013): e73166. A large-scale study of adults aged 57-85 found that 29% were taking more than five prescription medications and nearly 5% were at risk of major adverse drug-drug interactions. In the field of oncology, a review of over 400 cancer patients determined that 77% were taking drugs that were considered to have a moderately severe potential for adverse drug interactions, and 9% had major adverse drug interactions. Ghalib, M. S. et al. “Alterations of Chemotherapeutic Pharmocokinetic Profiles by Drug-Drug Interactions.” Expert Opin. Drug Metabl. Toxicol 5.2 (2009): 109-130.
Such interactions are a global health problem, and the WHO has determined that negative drug interactions are leading causes of morbidity and mortality around the world, with up to 7% of all hospitalizations in the US due to negative drug interactions. A recent survey of a single hospital shows that 83% of hospitalized patients were prescribed drug combinations with the potential to cause adverse reactions. Patel, P. S. et al. “A Study of Potential Adverse Drug-Drug Interactions Among Prescribed Drugs in a Medicine Outpatient Department of a Tertiary Care Teaching Hospital.” J. Basic Clin. Pharm. 5.2 (2014): 44-48.
Examples of famous negative drug interactions include the development of rhabdomyolysis, a severe muscle disease, when taking Simvastatin with Amiodarone. As a result, the FDA introduced a warning on the drug label about the interaction. The calcium channel blocker Mibefradif, taken for high blood pressure, was removed from the market because of the harmful interaction with drugs that work on the electrical activity of the heart.
Cancer cells are cells that, by definition, grow and divide without normal limitations. The unrestricted cell growth results in tumors, comprised of a variety of cell types. Treatments to fight cancer are frequently successful in killing the typical, differentiated cancer cells that form the majority of a solid tumor, otherwise known as the bulk cells. However even with the best treatment, the cancer may return a few months to years later (Prince, M. E. et al., “Cancer stem cells in head and neck squamous cell cancer.” J. Clin. Oncol. 26.17 (2008):2871-2875). For example, recurrence is frequently the case for pancreatic and head and neck cancer. It is now hypothesized that one of the key factors in the recurrence rate for cancers is the presence of cancer stem cells.
Cancer stem cells were not identified until the late 1990s and show two important properties of stem cells: 1) cancer stem cells can self-renew and, 2) cancer stem cells can differentiate into any other cell type (Bandhavkar, S. “Cancer stem cells: a metastasizing menace.” Cancer Med. (2016) doi:10.1002/cam4.629; Dick, J. E. “Stem cell concepts renew cancer research.” Blood. 112 (2008):4793-4807). While they make up only a small percentage of the total number of cells in a tumor, they compromise a unique category of cancer cells that are more likely to be resistant to chemotherapy or radiation therapy. In fact, it is now believed that the majority of cells in tumors are not cancer-causing and cannot initiate new tumors (Bandhavkar). Only cancer stem cells appear to be tumor-initiators (Visvader, J. E. et al. “Cancer stem cells: Current status and evolving complexities.” Cell Stem Cell. 10 (2012):717-728). Cancer stem cells have been shown to coordinate tumor cell growth, metastases (migration and invasion), and drug resistance (Cammarota, F. et al. “Mesenchymal stem/stromal cells in stromal evolution and cancer progression.” Stem Cells Int. (2016):4824573). These cancer stem cells behave differently than non-cancerous stem cells in the person (Cammarota et al.), and have been described as the “roots of aggressive tumors for which we have no effective treatment” (Doherty, M. R. et al. “Cancer stem cell plasticity drives therapeutic resistance.” Cancers 8, 8 (2016) doi:10.3390). In general stem cells are naturally resistant to chemotherapies and radiation therapy (Diehn, M. et al. “Cancer stem cells and radiotherapy: new insights into tumor radioresistance.” J. Natl. Cancer Inst. 98 (2016): 1775-1757; Mery, B. et al. “Targeting head and neck tumoral stem cells: From biological aspects to therapeutic perspectives.” World J Stem Cells 8.1 (2016):13-21), because they have chemical pumps that remove the chemotherapies out of the cells, thus they can have no effect on the stem cells. They also have a slow rate of turnover, and most radiation and chemotherapies are designed to only kill cells that are rapidly dividing, such as the majority of the cells within the tumor. These characteristics explain, on a large scale, how stem cells associated with cancer are resistant to chemotherapy.
Current anticancer therapies may directly cause cancer cells to die or just inhibit their growth (Bandhavkar). If the anticancer therapy fails to target and remove the cancer stem cells, then relapse and drug resistance ensues. Selectively targeting and eliminating cancer stem cells would theoretically treat the primary tumors and halt any chance of recurrence (Mery et al.). Yet, the ability to kill cancer stem cells is currently considered a significant clinical challenge. Some recent evidence suggests that traditional chemotherapies can even induce the generation of new stem cells within tumors potentially making the cancer return faster (Doherty et. al).
Identification of the regulatory mechanisms and signaling pathways involved in cancer stem cells (CSCs) will help in designing novel agents to target this refractory cell population in pancreatic cancers. Cancer stem cells are capable of self-renewal and generating tumors resembling the primary tumor (Ponnurangam, S. et al. “Quinomycin A targets Notch signaling pathway in pancreatic cancer stem cells.” Oncotarget 7.3 (2015):3217-3232). The sphere-forming assays have been widely used to identify stem cells based on their reported capacity to evaluate self-renewal and differentiation.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,039,025 describes cancer treatments in the form of extracts of Arum palaestinum Boiss, supplemented with individual amounts of β-sitosterol, isovanillin, and linoleic acid, and this patent is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
Despite the immense amount of worldwide research and efforts to stem the tide of cancer and its side effects, the disease in its many manifestations continues to be a huge problem. Therefore, any new cancer treatment having a curative affect and/or the ability to ameliorate cancer symptoms and improve the lifestyle of patients is highly significant and important.